


Walking you back after a party

by hiraethwinchesters



Series: Shawn Imagines [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Gen, Laughter, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Shawn Mendez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethwinchesters/pseuds/hiraethwinchesters
Summary: Drunk!Shawn walks you back to your dorm after a college party





	Walking you back after a party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I think is going to be the first part in a series of small little writing promts!  
> If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to leave a comment!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, you can here:  
> http://hiraeth-winchesters.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay awesome everyone,  
> Carmen x

Walking you back after a party

As you closed the door behind you the music and the loud voices finally quieted down. You giggled to yourself as you started walking back to your dorm. Tonight had been fun. Fall break was just beginning and you and your friends had decided to host a party in one of their apartments. It was only a few minutes from campus, so it wasn’t that far to walk. Although you may have been drinking a little too much for it to seem close.  
“ _Y/N, wait!_ ” You turned around and crashed right into someone’s chest. You felt two familiar arms wrap around you as let your head rest against their shoulder.  
“ _Hey Shawn!_ ” There was no point in trying to make him think you were sober so you just wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. From the looks of it he wasn’t that sober either.

You’d met him in your chemistry class on the first day of school this year. He was a sophomore and had acted all tough, trying to make it sound like he knew everything that was going to be talked about in this class already. It had soon turned out that that wasn’t the case. After you got a score almost 15 points higher than he did on the first test he dropped the act, asking you for help. You’d been more than happy to help him with his homework and ever since then the two of you had gotten really close. It wasn’t anything more than friendship for either of you, but it felt good to have someone on campus that made you feel safe whenever you were with them.

“ _Did you have fun tonight? I lost you as soon as we got in there!_ ” you asked, honestly not knowing where he had been all night. The two of you had walked in together but you had wondered off to the game table and he had gone another way.  
He looked at you mischievously and you shook your head, sneaking your arm around his waist while starting to walk back to campus.  
“ _I don’t think I even want to know, do I?_ ” He just grinned and that was enough confirmation for you.  
You felt yourself sober up a little as campus came into view. Your dorm was on the other side of campus while his was right at the beginning.  
“ _Hey, are you going to be alright walking up to your room?_ ” You asked him, knowing that he could get a little clumsy when drunk. He laughed and tugged on your arm to make you start walking again.  
“ _You think I’m going to let my girl walk back to her dorm alone?_ ” Smiling at his words you linked your fingers with his and swung your hands back and forth. Yeah, both of you could get a little touchy when there was alcohol involved.  
Suddenly he stood still. His face changed to a serious expression and he started looking around.  
“ _What?_ ” You asked, obviously missing what was wrong.   
“ _I have to pee!_ ” He barely finished his sentence before he started running to the science building, which was the only academic building still open to students at this time. He was dragging you along, your fingers still intertwined. As soon as you got inside the building you noticed that the doors to the rest of the hallways were locked and there was no bathroom in the main hallway. You quickly spun around and pulled him out of there.  
“ _The closest bathroom is in my dorm!_ ” As both of you started running towards your dorm, you started to feel that you had to pee too.  The whole situation made you laugh, which made the feeling of having to pee even worse.

After finally getting to your dorm and when both of you went to the bathroom, you sunk down on one of the couches in the lobby.  
“ _That was real damn close,_ ” Shawn sighed and you giggled, because it really had been.  
The running had made you tired and you placed your head on his shoulder. Conner slid down a little to allow you to rest your head more comfortably and you smiled slightly.  
“ _You should really go back to your dorm and go to sleep, man._ ” Knowing that it was better for the both of you to go to sleep now, you weakly tried to get him out of there, even though unconsciously your hand had tightened around his. You stared at them, while they were resting in his lap and realized how lucky you were to have met him and to have seen through his tough act all those weeks ago. You heard him chuckle and looked up at him questioningly.  
“ _Would it be a good idea to leave you alone while you’re this drunk?_ ” Fake anger took over your face and you abruptly stood up. You started walking a straight line from one end of the room all the way to the other end, ignoring his pleas for you to sit back down. Once you were done you stood in front of him, your hands placed on your hips. Shawn laughed and patted the couch beside him. You wanted to fight the smile that was spreading over your face, but you couldn’t and eventually you sat down.  
“ _C’mon Y/N, just let me stay with you for a while, it’s more fun to be together._ ” You couldn’t argue against that so you just fell back onto his shoulder and let your mind wander.  
After a few minutes your eyes started drifting close, both because of the quietness around you and the rhythmic movement of Shawn's shoulder caused by his breathing. As you let yourself fall asleep, you felt Shawn move ever so slightly. His lips pressed against the top of your head, making you smile just a little wider.

“ _Good night, Y/N._ ”


End file.
